First meet
by Lovelyghost2734
Summary: What if Cato & katniss met when they were younger? Katniss meets Cato at age 12. They meet when catos parents pay katniss's parents a visit.What happens there read on!
1. Troubled & saved ch1 part 1

Disclaimer - All rights go to Suzanne Collins she owns the characters but I own the plot

"Cato honey get you're bags we're getting in the train to district 12 in 3 minutes" my mother says "mom why do I have to go to that ratty coal dusted district" I say it's true and I don't get why we are going to district 12. "Cato shush you are not allowed to go to dinner you should be ashamed of what you said" my mother says "but mom-" I start but soon get interrupted "but nothing" she says and leaves to what I think is grab her bags.

3 hours later

* * *

Finally, I think why on earth does it take long to get from district 2 to district 12. While I overlooked the forest I saw a figure moving through the shadows. As soon as I get a clear view I see the face but than vanishes like a ghost. Wait isn't it against the laws to be out of the fence then I think the face belonged to a girl but who? I asked myself .

Authors note

Who could it be? Please review and give any feedback thanks.


	2. Trouble & saved

**Disclaimer I do not I repeat I do not own the hunger games Suzanne Collins does**

" _Put your heart,mind,and soul into your smallest acts. This is the secret to sucess."_

 _[swami sivanada]_

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV**_

"Mom dad why is the dinner table so fancy and has 3 extra chairs" I say scared at the fact we might be having guest. "Kat sweetly we will be having guest and I need you to go hunting for me while I greet the guest in the train" my dad says "seriously" I say and put the most bored look in my face because he knows how much I hate having guest over "whatever" is all I say while grabbing my bow and putting on my hunting boots.

While getting through the whole at the bottom of the fence that is never running with electricity I spot a few squirrels I quickly launch a few arrows. I go to the spot where I usually find meat with my father, as soon as I have enough meat I walk back towards the fence. While I drag the turkey and have five squirrels I hear leaves moving swiftly suddenly I freeze. I hesitate moving but suddenly see it's a train. I suddenly see a boy can see me. I swiftly without making sound I get behind a tree. When the coast is clear I quickly jog home half scared of who might of seen me.

 **AN: So hey guys I forgot to mention in my last chapter this is my very first fanfic. So please I'm not forcing you to but review and give any feedback. I will start asking would you rather questions that you may answer on the review side.**

 **Love y'all**

 _ **Would you rather for me to write Long chapters or short?**_


	3. We met

**Hey guys I'm not going to say this in my next chapters so here's the last time I say this disclaimer I don't own rights go to Suzanne Collins! Now get to reading.**

 _"The best and most_ _Beautiful things in the world cannot be seen_

 _Or even touched- they must be felt with the heart" {Helen Keller}_

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

"Kat honey go change then you could meet the guests" my dad says I give him a worried look and also not in a mood look while placing what I hunted on the kitchen table. Suddenly dad puts his arm on my shoulder "katniss dear what's wrong?" he asks with a worried look "it's because when I was hunting-" I suddenly but get interrupted by moms screams saying dad needs to go up and have a talk with one of the guest **(ya know how moms are when it comes to visitors y'all sometimes have to have strangers in you're living room)** "later he says and goes to the guest. I go into my room then I see Prim asleep **(so it was like 7:00am when katniss woke up to go hunting and right in that moment is 10:30am)** I go wake her up "Hey little duck go shower,change, and then meet me up here okay" I say she nods and walks into her room. **(bare with me I changed a lot of things)** I grab a white t-shirt, black pants,boots, and my mockingjay bracelet.

I shower and change when I'm done Prim is already waiting "okay little duck you ready" I say while walking to the kitchen table " yeah katniss" she says and suddenly I meet myself with the boy that saw me hunting. " Marisol and Jake these are my two daughters the eldest is katniss and the youngest is primrose or prim" I just nod while prim smiles.

 **An: Special thanks to my friend for encouraging me with music by** **nightcore** **.Please tell me if you like nightcore in your reviews.**

 **Would you rather have a computer or a phone?**


	4. Chapter 4 - adventures in the woods

**An: hey guys here's the next chapter. Also the reason I am updating everyday it's because I am on thanksgiving break. So when I go back to school it will be hard to update. Would you rather dye your hair red or blonde or both?**

* * *

 _"Believe you can and you're halfway there"_

 _~Theodore Roosevelt_

 _Katniss POV_

"Katniss & Prim these are our guest Marisol and Jake Jones and their son Cato Jones" again I nod while Prim talks. "Me and my sister are glad are glad to meet you Mrs. and and you Cato" she says having a reassuring smile while I nod again and look at my feet. We then gather and sit I look at my plate while playing with my food while the adults talk suddenly I really get tired of this and think I'm on verge of puking "hey dad I need some air I'm going to take a walk" I say with a hint of stress. My father nods but he does my worst nightmare "Cato do you want to join Katniss on her walk" my father says while I glare at my dad he smirks "sure" Cato says. Noooo I mentally say wow when did my world go wrong. I just walk of while heading to the fence and going through the hole then I feel Cato mimicking my movements I hear his footsteps not far away when he breaks the silence " isn't it against the law to go begin the fence" he asks while admiring the meadow.

I smirk "yep but out peacekeepers don't care" I say "oh... I thought you were mute but tell me weren't you the girl I saw at the woods during the train ride" he says trying to think back if I were that person. "No it was my father" I say trying to trick him he gets really confused. I burst out laughing "no it was me when I was hunting for food" I say.

* * *

 **Cato POV**

We walk around the meadow I just follow katniss. Katniss picks a spot where we sit. I could feel the way she could feel behind the fence she feels safe. Why? I ask myself it's because she knows what freedom is unlike me I as my fellow friends and citizens in district 2 we are like dogs in president snows leash. "Hey katniss do you want to play fill in the blank so we could learn about each other better" I say " yeah sure who starts " she ask I think about making a joke. "Ladies first" I say mimicking a gentlemen's voice Katniss burst out laughing. I suddenly see how her eyes twinkle when she's really happy I just give a soft smile. "My favorite color is blank? Blue, green, or red" katniss says "red?" I ask more like a question than a statement "no it's green" she says with a soft smile.


	5. Last time

**An: okay people so this will be the last chapter not just that but the longest. I would like to thank the people who had time to read this story and reviewed it and gave feedback. They're will be a sequel.**

 _"Nothing is impossible the word itself says I'm possible!" -Audrey Hepburn_

* * *

 _Cato POV_

When it's dark me and katniss know it's late. So we get up without making noise we go in katniss's house we take one last glimpse at the moon and we go in. When we walk in we are greeted with our talking parents we walk in silently we make our way to the coach there we just stare at each other until katniss's father comes in.

* * *

 _Katniss POV_

When dad walks in I see something suspicious about the way he walks which worries me "hey sweetie and hello Cato" he says I just stare at him with a bored expression "so katniss as you must know we are changing room arrangements Cato's parents will sleep in mines and you're mothers room while me,prim, and your mother will sleep in prims while you and umm Cato share rooms" he says my eyes go wide. Seriously why does every single one of my nightmares have become true. While my dad smirks I stick my tongue out and stomp my way into my room. I make my way to my closet I tip toe and try to get the sleeping mat but I lose my balance and just when I am about to fall I feel an arm grab me by my waist that holds me. When I look up I am met with Cato's bright icy blue eyes. "Umm...thanks" I say stuttering. "Are you hurt" Cato says "no" I say while getting of his grip and gently trying to grab the sleeping bag yet again I fail.

* * *

 _ **Cato POV**_

When katniss's father announced me and katniss would share a room I thought he was kidding but then thinking about it and how he stuttered I knew he wasn't. When I heard footsteps I got of my little world I was in then I saw that I was the only one still in the coach. I gently without making noise I made it into katniss's room I then saw her tripping I quickly went and helped her stay steady so she wouldn't trip and fall. "Umm...thanks" she responds I quickly help her stay steady. "Are you hurt" I ask concerned since when did I become so concern. "No" she says while trying to get out of my grip. She try's to get the sleeping mat but yet again she fails. "Do you need help" I say tired of seeing her struggle "mmm...no... I mean yes please" she says stuttering I smirk and help her out. "Ok Cato you will sleep on the bed since you're the guest while I sleep on the floor" she says "whoa whoa you are the lady you sleep on the bed " I say she later stubbornly says no...

* * *

 _Katniss POV_

"What if we don't just share the bed" Cato says tiredly while I eye him "wait don't get that side I mean just take our own sides of the bed" Cato says clarifying. I think about certain things and how I barely know him. I nod my head and I barely notice I end up snuggled in Cato's chest.

 _Narrator-_

 _Soon after katniss w_ _akes up not just long she says goodbye to Cato on the train. Later, a few weeks after katniss's father dies during a visit to the mines. (_ _ **The house was so big because he was victor and so was Cato's father**_ _) katniss's mother falls in depression. She started taking care of prim and did hunting to help the family since they were running low on money._ _ **(they got to keep the house)**_ _Cato still does training but he becomes a older brother to Catherine Arangia Jones._

 _ **An: see ya guys in my next story. Luv ya!**_


End file.
